


A Little Chase

by eilhao



Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cute, Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, JunHao - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: The two have been going at it for at least 2 weeks and by then, almost half the school had gotten word of what was going on.Unfortunately for Minghao, Wen Junhui was one of the students who caught wind of their little game of chase."Why do you think he's running away from him?" Junhui asks Wonwoo curiously as he watches Soonyoung yelling and running after Minghao across the courtyard.Wonwoo takes a minute too long to answer the Chinese male but he had the most exhausted look on his face when he faced his childhood friend, "You can't be fucking serious."
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	A Little Chase

Minghao had been called 'shy' by a lot of people before.

He wasn't shy.

He was just pretty quiet. He's been like since he was a kid and when he was in school, he didn't really talk unless spoken to.

He was very well-behaved and stood out to the teachers from the rest of the boys his age.

Not that many people knew him because of his quiet nature but those who did always talked about how he'd sometimes stutter or how his voice would sound a little scratchy from lack of use.

Being quiet was pretty advantageous for him in some cases. Like how bullies didn't even mind him or how he had high credentials for good behavior.

But being quiet meant not enough social experience, thus leaving him with only 3 friends.

Not that he's complaining though, Mingyu, Seokmin, and Soonyoung were good friends but he swears if Soonyoung even dares suggest finding someone to give him the 'd' one more time he's going to dropkick him in front of everyone.

It's not like he's emotionless or lacks love in his life.

It's just that he's been harboring the same crush on his senior, a Chinese exchange student like him, Wen Junhui for nearly 6 years now.

Mingyu finds it hilarious but Soonyoung finds it 'just plain pathetic'.

Wen Junhui was a really social guy, sometimes coming off as talkative or cocky but was honestly just majorly friendly to everyone he met.

He'd flirt here and there but he never led anyone on or take them to bed. In fact, it wasn't a rare sight to see him gently turn down girls who confess to him.

So now he's being given a choice (or more of blackmail) from Soonyoung: confess his pathetic crush on the older or attend the blind dates Soonyoung is going to be setting up for him.

Soonyoung was incredibly social so it wasn't going to be that hard for the little tiger to find a match for his antisocial friend.

Both were horrific ideas from Minghao's point of view, though. On one hand, he'll be heartbroken AND embarrassed in front of his crush and on the other he'll have to socialize and maybe, knowing Soonyoung, go out with a creep he didn't even know.

(it was less of the fact that Soonyoung's friends were creeps but more on the fact that Minghao just didn't know a lot of people)

Minghao had no idea which option was worse so he settled for a third option, completely avoiding and blocking Soonyoung.

It wasn't easy since it involved constantly running away from Soonyoung (who had way too much stamina and energy) and avoiding any potential traps the tiger had set up to catch him with.

The two have been going at it for at least 2 weeks and by then, almost half the school had gotten word of what was going on.

Unfortunately for Minghao, Wen Junhui was one of the students who caught wind of their little game of chase.

"Why do you think he's running away from him?" Junhui asks Wonwoo curiously as he watches Soonyoung yelling and running after Minghao across the courtyard.

Wonwoo takes a minute too long to answer the Chinese male but he had the most exhausted look on his face when he faced his childhood friend, "You can't be fucking serious."

Junhui blinked obviously at the other male's words, not quite understanding what he meant making Wonwoo shake his head in disappointment, "Come on, tell me, Woo!!"

"It's because Soonyoung's forcing him to confess to his crush," Wonwoo responds with a pointed look at Junhui as if it was the final straw to his patience, "Or he'd have to attend the blind dates Soonyoung would set up for him."

Junhui continued to blink rapidly as he processed his best friend before sputtering in shock, "What?! Oh my god, little _宝贝_ has a crush?!"

"Woo! Tell me who it is immediately!!" Junhui all but screeched as he shook Wonwoo's shoulders.

"Leave me the fuck alone and ask him yourself!!" Wonwoo hissed back as he smacked the Chinese male's head, "This is honestly what you deserve for being a little shit and waiting for him to crawl to you himself." he grumbled to himself as he walked away in irritation, leaving Junhui standing alone in the courtyard.

Junhui huffed at his friend's behavior and turned to see that it was just Minghao left in the courtyard now, Soonyoung apparently having given up on catching the thin Chinese male.

Though that didn't mean he didn't do a little damage to Minghao's stamina, leaving him crouching down on his knees as he panted heavily to catch his breath.

He seemed too distracted to notice Junhui approach him from behind and jumped at least 2 feet in the air when Junhui tapped him on the shoulder.

Junhui smiled and gave him a small wave, failing to notice how Minghao's face grew in a few more shades of red.

"Hi! I was wondering why you keep running away from your friend like that?" Junhui asked innocently, not wanting to scare the younger off and sound like a weird stalker for knowing information like that, "I mean, I'm sure confessing isn't that hard?"

Minghao blushed harder, thinking that he had been exposed to his crush, his thoughts were running miles per second as Junhui continued to smile at him like that.

_'Shit, did Soonyoung expose me already?!'_ Minghao thought in panic, _'What do I do? What do I do?!!'_

A thought came to his head and he gave in almost immediately.

And that was how, in a flurry of stupid decisions, Minghao leaned forward and gave Junhui a quick peck on the cheek before running off into the school building.

Junhui gaped at where Minghao stood before in shock before reaching a hand up to hold his face at where Minghao had just kissed him.

"Did... did that just happen...?" Junhui asked himself in disbelief as he felt a hot blush creeping up to his cheeks.

He knew the younger Chinese was unpredictable with how little he shared about himself, but he didn't know that he would be this brash-

Wait.

"Am I his crush?" Junhui realized in surprise as he thought about the weird and annoyed looks people threw his way whenever Minghao and Soonyoung were causing trouble near the area, even Wonwoo's weird-ass behavior was starting to make sense.

"Oh my god- MINGHAO!!" Junhui yelled as he ran after where Minghao had gone, "MINGHAO!! _宝贝_!!COME BACK, I WANT ANOTHER KISS!!"

\---

"_宝贝_!"

Wonwoo let out a groan and faceplanted onto his desk when he heard his whiny best friend shout from the other side of the canteen.

Mingyu, who was sitting beside Wonwoo, stretched his neck to look at the source and giggled when he saw Minghao being smothered by Junhui.

"It was about time those two got together, but this is just plain annoying." Wonwoo muttered, more to himself than the giant puppy beside him, but Mingyu answered with an amused laugh.

"You're just jealous that you're best friend replaced you with his new boyfriend." Mingyu pointed out while poking Wonwoo on the cheek with his chopstick, making Wonwoo glare at the taller male. "What? You're not denying it."

"Just shut up and feed me."


End file.
